The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to downhole energy storage and conversion.
Power is often required downhole for a number of applications, including well logging and telemetry. Storing the necessary power downhole, however, can sometimes be difficult. For example, power storage in certain regions of a wellbore is limited due to high temperatures and other harsh conditions, which may be outside the operational limits of conventional batteries and capacitors. Likewise, generating the necessary power downhole can sometimes be problematic. For example, a typical approach to generating power downhole utilizes the circulation of drilling mud to operate a generator or turbine. This approach is limited, however, because it does not generate the necessary power when the mudflow stops and power is still needed.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.